Flight Lessons
by Duchess Donut
Summary: Scootaloo is ecstatic when Rainbow Dash allows the young filly to train with her! But, things don't go quite as planned...


Scootaloo felt a tear dribble down her cheek as she watched Rainbow Dash. The magnificent blue pegasus swooped above the clouds and cut through the wind. Stretching out her tiny, useless wings, the orange pony beat her feathers quickly, only to sink back down into the dirt, ashamed of her inability to fly.

"Hey, squirt! What's wrong?" Rainbow's loud voice teased from above Scootaloo as the blue pony landed lightly next to her.

"I don't know...it's just that...you're such an _amazing_ flier, and I'm...well...not."

Rainbow Dash smirked, knowing Scootaloo was being truthful. She _was_ a fantastic flier, if she did say so herself. Reassuringly placing a hoof on the orange pegasus' back, she offered a bit of encouragement.

"Kid, how about we get you some practice? After all, there's nopony who could teach you the art of flying better than me!"

Scootaloo's purple eyes widened with excitement as she threw herself around Rainbow Dash.

"Great! I'll pick you up at noon. Cloudsdale is the _best_ place to train!"

* * *

As noon came, Scootaloo's nervous excitement soared when she saw a familiar streak of rainbow blaze down from the sky. Before she could even greet the blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash scooped Scootaloo up onto her back, retreating just as fast as she had come. The orange pony couldn't believe how fast Rainbow Dash was! Her lips were pulled back as the wind fought against her face. Soon, they were at Rainbow Dash's estate, a small building, just a few blocks away from the Rainbow Factory.

Holding the door open for her guest, Rainbow Dash led Scootaloo inside. The decor was very...interesting. Some couches were rainbow-striped, some had zebra patterns with paint splatters, several electric guitars laid against the wall. There were trampolines, hoops hanging from the high-rise ceiling, barbels scattered here and there, and a huge display of all her trophies stood proudly in the center of the room. Scootaloo's mouth was agape - how could her idol be even _more_ awesome?

Rainbow Dash snickered. "Pretty cool, eh?"

Scootaloo only blinked in response. Finally gathering her thoughts, the orange pony cleared her throat.

"So, not to sound rude...but when are we going to start training?" she bounced up and down gleefully, her eyes sparkling. Suddenly, from a room in the back of the house, a loud, thunderous, thrashing sound bounced off the walls. The ground shook with the rippling vibrations as the vicious movements increased in ferocity. Frowning slightly, Rainbow Dash excused herself and trotted into the victim's room. Scootaloo froze with terror. What could it be? She heard body parts against...something. A bathtub, maybe? Why hadn't the _thing_ made any noise?

After pondering this, Scootaloo came to a decision. It had to be Tank. He must have fallen over while taking a bath. Yes, that was it. Not convincing herself, she allowed herself to believe the lie anyway. A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash returned, grinning cockily, as usual.

"Hey kiddo! Sorry about that. Would you mind following me for a second?" Rainbow Dash offered her tail for Scootaloo to trail behind, but the orange pony felt chills down her spine once again.

"W-what's back there..." she whispered, rooted to the spot. Rainbow didn't answer, but flicked her tail, signifying impatience. Again, Scootaloo said, "Rainbow! What's back there?" her voiced reached a crescendo, until she was shouting, tears of fear balling up at the corners of her eyes. Rainbow Dash huffed with annoyance.

"Scoots, it was just Tank. Y'know, my turtle? Fell over, you know how it goes."

Scootaloo felt a rush of relief consume her. So she was right! Feeling confident, she gently grasped Rainbow Dash's tail in her teeth. Subtle, muffled sobs could be heard in the same room. Abruptly, Rainbow Dash whirled around to stare Scootaloo in the eyes, her magenta gaze holding malice and bloodlust.

"Let's get on with your training!" she hissed through barred teeth, causing the weeping to intensify. Scootaloo backed away, but the blue pegasus pinned her down, hoisting Scootaloo into the air by her mane. The unknown figure began making muffled screaming sounds, until its gag slipped from its mouth.

"SCOOTALOO! GET OUT OF HERE, FOR BOTH OF OUR SAKES!" her senses went numb as she recognized Fluttershy's panicky wail.

The orange pony struggled feverishly, but to no avail. She was thrown into the room - the source of the bound Fluttershy. With the _click_ of the door locking, Rainbow Dash faced her victims.

"Time to get you some better wings, first of all. Honestly, did you think those feathery scraps would do?"

Scootaloo backed into a corner, her face contorted with bone-chilling fear. Rainbow Dash, snapping off a pipe under the sink, launched herself into, what looked like a bathtub, landing next to Fluttershy. The timid pony's eyes swam with tears, her breath catching.

"Now, you're going to have to fit inside Scootaloo...so...how're we going to do this..." Scootaloo gagged. _Fit inside of her?!_

"Ah, dismemberment would be a fine option!" Rainbow Dash smiled. Fluttershy screamed so hard that blood oozed from her mouth.

It was then when Fluttershy and Scootaloo noticed the large, looming contraption above them. This room wasn't a bathroom at all. It was a slaughterhouse.

Rainbow Dash hooked Fluttershy into the pulley, then hit the switch. Gears began to turn, her body reaching its limits. Her bones began to rip through muscle, sticking visibly out of her hide. She howled, her inner skeletal system escaping from her. Scootaloo tried to hide, but Rainbow Dash strapped her to the floor, under Fluttershy's belly. Hot vomit poured out of Scootaloo's throat as Fluttershy's ribcage tore through a layer of fur, the yellow bone protruding from the tissue. Following quickly, Rainbow Dash forced Scootaloo's mouth open as a gush of organs, blood, and excrement flowed from the gaping hole, pouring into the orange pony's mouth. Scootaloo sobbed as her face was coated with feces and intestines, the stench overwhelmingly terrible.

Fluttershy urinated afterward, coating the face of the small Crusader, clogging her nostrils with hot fluid. With a hallow crack, what was left of Fluttershy detached from her body. Limbs sprayed everywhere, wet muscles hit the floor with warm, wet sounds. Veins hung loosely from the mangled body, arteries dripping murky blood onto the floor. Satisfied, Rainbow Dash turned off the machine, taking the corpse down.

"Now, let the lessons begin!" she chanted, a bit too cheerily. Grabbing her jagged pipe, she rose over the defenseless orange pegasus. Stretching out one wing, she repeatedly cut into the appendage's base. Scootaloo, throat clogged with excrement and muscle, breathed hotly out of her urine-dripping nostrils. Her eyes were bloodshot and frantic, her body on its threshold. Reaching the bone, she brought down one strong forehoof, shattering the bone into thousands of little pieces. Doing the same to the other wing, she moved down to Scootaloo's torso.

"Hey, Scoots, how big would you say Fluttershy is?" she pretended to measure, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Ah, screw it. I'll go out on a limb here. I say..._this_ big." Using the pipe, she thrust the weapon into Scootaloo's lower neck, working in in. Once the trachea became visible, Rainbow Dash spread the flaps of slippery skin apart, getting a good view. With the pipe, she gave it another thrust, cutting clear through Scootaloo's body, so the pipe made a quick thumping sound when it hit the tile. Scootaloo shrieked; chunks of vomit and meaty muscle flew into the air.

Cutting roughly, she made her way to Scootaloo's crotch, before splitting her pelvic bone in two. Her bladder burst, the force of the eruption blowing Scootaloo's insides apart completely. Grabbing the slimy small intestine in her hoof, she shoved the organ down Scootaloo's throat, choking the dying pony.

"I thought that'd help clear the congestion!" she smirked as the filly's eyes rolled into her skull. Noting that Scootaloo's underside was completely open, she grabbed Fluttershy's body and stuffed it inside Scootaloo. The feeling of the pink mane inside Scootaloo caused her to squirm and choke. A larger pony inside a smaller one didn't work so well - Rainbow Dash had to pull Fluttershy's legs through Scootaloo's behind. Not like the orange pony was alive enough to feel it.

Reached through the bloody holes where Scootaloo's wings used to be, she pulled Fluttershy's own appendages through. Holding up a mirror to Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash let the victim behold what had become of her. The shock, the horrifying image...the filly couldn't take it. With a violent convulsion, her heart imploded, soaking Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the entire room. Sloppily stitching up Scootaloo's underside, locking Fluttershy inside her for the rest of eternity, Rainbow Dash muttered to herself triumphantly.

"There's nopony who can teach the art of flying better than me!"


End file.
